Tal como lo planee
by Gabrys
Summary: La mas fuerte borrachera causaría olvidar todo lo sucedido en una noche, y si le incluimos medicamento fuerte y amigos extraños y locos, quienes sacaran sus propias conclusiones sin ser acertadas. Todo eso junto causaría el mayor malentendido de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Meyer. Es un Mundo alterno... **

**Disfrutenlo.. recibo toda clase de comentarios, pero sean buenas conmigo. **

**CAPITULO 1**

_Los malentendidos no existen...todo es planeado siempre por alguien._

La habitación estaba en total silencio, calma, sin nadie que interrumpiera ese silencio. Claro en opinión de cualquier otro menos de la persona, cuya habitación le parecía venidera de un lugar de construcción

.

.

Algunas aves piando, el sol radiante sobre su rostro, los murmullos de las personas en los pasillos, el rechinido de las puertas al abrirse, cerrarse fuerte, los pasos lentos otros rápidos, algunos corriendo, risas, bocinas, todo molestaba su cabeza. El ruido era doloroso, podría romperle los tímpanos, y no, no bromeaba. Los labios los tenía resecos, mucho, ni siquiera una persona en el desierto le ganaría en sed, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a agravarse. volviéndose en migraña y después en una bomba nuclear. ¿Porque se sentía así? ¿que causaba eso? La respuesta era simple.

Todo era producto de la resaca de la noche anterior.

La fiesta había sido extrema, impresionante, bebió demasiado pero se sintió tan bien alucinante que no presto atención a nada de su alrededor, además era sábado y no tenía clases. Y lo bueno de vivir en los dormitorios de la Universidad era que podía hacer lo que quisiera y sus padres no preguntarían porque tenía resaca. Bueno en su caso, sería su tía, pues había perdido a ambos padres cuando tenía 15.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, incapacitados por el sor brillante, doloroso, lastimandole su vista por escasos segundos, volvió a intentarlo, teniendo suerte esta vez. Su techo giro y giro, hasta marearlo. ¡Por Dios! Nunca había amanecido con tan gran cruda. Exhalo aire, sintiendo en el momento su aliento, el cual era de cerveza, licor muy fuerte y algo de comida mexicana. Necesitaba un buen baño y un buen enjuague bucal, preferible de extra-extra menta.

La luz filtrada por su ventana alumbraba todo, podía calcular que era medio día. Sin siquiera poder levantar la cabeza se vio, la manta celeste tapaba de su ombligo para abajo, su pecho desnudo denotaba sudor, sentía su propia desnudez, porque debajo de la manta, solo había eso, manta y nada más.

No recordaba nada desde que salió de la fiesta, bueno lo poco que recordaba era borroso y debía buscar a alguien para certificar lo sucedido o lo pensado había sucedido. Pero, que importaba. Con tal, era una de sus tantas actividades dentro del campus universitario.

Un fuerte bostezo abarco toda su boca, dejándolo salir tan libre como fuera posible. Se sentó, con dificultad, recordando de su agravante dolor de cabeza y su agudo sentido del oído, estiro sus brazos con la mas ligereza posible tratando de desperezarse y por si al caso, también tratando de alejar la cruda lo cual era imposible.

El reloj marcaba las 12 de la tarde.

Volteo a su izquierda farfullando por la luz cegadora y lastimante. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos... Fue cuando lo noto, un bulto extra a su lado, envuelto en una sabana blanca de pies a cabeza, apenas unos mechones de cabello salían, mechones castaños.

Su rostro se blanqueo, ojos desorbitados, olvidando de pronto la resaca de la noche anterior.

Sip... no recordaba haber dormido con alguien, ni siquiera el rostro de ella, aunque incluso podría ser hombre, lo cual en solo pensar estaba a punto de causarle un infarto.

Sin embargo no recordaba nada de nada, ni siquiera si había sido un buen sexo o no. Mas sin embargo tenía la curiosidad y necesidad de saber quien era esa compañera extra o compañero... _Ni Dios lo permita.._

Con lentitud y temblor acercaba su mano hacía la sabana para poder descubrir ¿quien era?.

...

Su respiración suave, lenta, emprendía un movimiento un poco más rápido, estaba despertando.

El cansancio se había ido, genial ya no le dolía el cuerpo. Había dormido espléndidamente bien y no se quejaba de ello, rara vez dormía así de bien. Pero ya era hora de levantarse, a su pesar. Abrió lento los ojos, abriendo y cerrándolos una y otra vez, para despertarse, al sentirse satisfecha los dejo abiertos. Viéndose cerca de la ventana sonrió unos segundos, la luz de cada mañana era hermoso. De súbito recordó que en su habitación la cama estaba lejos de la ventana, de una esquina a otra esquina.

¿Donde estaba entonces? Sintió movimientos en la cama, a la par. Oh Dios, alguien estaba durmiendo con ella. Su corazón empezó a palpitar muy despacio con solo imaginarse en donde podría encontrarse. Dejo de respirar, sentía que quien la miraba podía atravesar las sabanas y verla en realidad. Pero tenía que ver quien era el compañero de cama. Trago fuerte con tan solo pensar en lo que se había metido. Una sombra de mano se poso sobre ella, le iban a retirar la sabana. Trago fuerte. También quería ver quien era. Rogaba porque fuera un conocido.

En singular sincronización, ambos retiraron la sabana blanca para dejar al descubierto el rostro, su rostro. Espantándose ante sus ojos.

Nadie hubiera reaccionado diferente a ella, era completamente lógico. Grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas, con todo lo que dieran sus pulmones, con angustia, shock, miedo, odio. El grito resonó en todo el campus del Ala C de las habitaciones Mixtas, las aves emprendieron vuelo alejándose de las copas de los árboles asustadas. Personas dejaron de caminar, dejar lo que hacían para preguntarse ¿quien era la dueña de ese grito? y mas importante aún ¿porque el motivo?

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que veía. Frente a frente tenía a su peor enemigo.

Ambos, los dos, apenas se hablaban, ni siquiera se conocían totalmente, solo sus nombres y nada mas, cuando se veían parecían enemigos. Si, esa era la palabra, enemigos los describía muy bien, tenía gustos diferentes, eran muy diferentes, polos opuestos. Y lo que ahora veían era lo peor.

Estaba en shock, tuvo relaciones sexuales con su peor pesadilla, aunque claro no recordaba porque no se trataban bien..

_Mierda tuve relaciones con Swan y ni siquiera recuerdo porque..._

___Demonios, dormí en la habitación de Cullen, Felix me las vas a pagar._

Ni siquiera quería quedarse un poco más, lo peor era que su ropa no estaba en esa habitación, su única prenda sería la sabana, la única que le ayudaría a taparse su cuerpo desnudo, porque lo estaba.

Cuando despertara, se decía, pensó sería como cualquier otro día. No despertar con "ella". No podía articular una palabra. Era horrorizante en su cabeza lo que ella diría cuando el abriera la boca, porque si bien tenía algo claro, ella podía verse amable, nerd a veces, pero tenía un carácter explosivo, sino pregúntenle al último chico que quiso pasarse de listo y tocarle el trasero o a su oído como se encontraba después del extremante grito.

Se levanto, tomando la sabana y apretándola contra su pecho, sin mediar palabra alguna fue hasta la puerta abriéndola un poco, encontrándose con algunos estudiantes caminando por el pasillos, otros hablando recostados en la pared. Cerro la puerta de nuevo, ni loca saldría así nada más. Conocía bien a todos, seguro al salir y verla se sorprenderían y la tacharían como otra de las tantas que pasaron por algún chico. Lo cual ella no era.

Se volteo rápidamente mirando todo a su alrededor, buscando algo que le ayudara a escapar. Cullen solo la veía, porque por mas querer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a moverse. Vio unos pantalones de él y una camisa. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, los tomo cambiándose a la velocidad de la luz. Se envolvió la sabana en su cabeza, tapándose el cabello, y medio rostro, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista. Abrió la puerta y salió, sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta fuerte. Causando la atención de las personas en el pasillo. Sin detenerse ante nadie, ni por los obstáculos, corrió y corrió hasta poder llegar a su destino. Felix, tendría una tremenda visita ese día.

Sin esperar más, ni siquiera en pensar en reclamar por llevarse su ropa, ¡su ropa!. Busco unos pantalones, una camisa sus tenis y salió de su habitación. Si había alguien que pudiera explicarle ese sería sus mejores amigos y quienes también estaban en esa fiesta. Emmett y Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

**Es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la biblioteca, dos de ellos estaban terminando un trabajo, los otros dos solo estaban ahí por el silencio, la tranquilidad y así no sufrir mas la resaca. Quien hubiera imaginado que la biblioteca podría ser el mejor lugar para ello. Los dos jóvenes que sufrían de resaca, estaban cómodos en sus sillas, sus ojos eran cubiertos por gafas oscuras. Sus novias no les prestaban atención, además ellas no les enviaron a tomar tanto y menos competir en quien tomaba mas. Ambas estaban en la misma carrera y se ayudaban en su trabajo. Ya llevaban tres horas ahí, escribiendo y escribiendo, así que debían descansar un momento.

-¿Como va la cruda, chicos?- murmuro bajo a su novio.

-Duele la cabeza aun- se quejo bajo el joven de cabellos dorados.

-Tengo la boca reseca- se quejo el otro joven de gran cuerpo.

-Eso les pasa por competir para saber quien toma mas- la joven de cabellos negros golpeo a uno de ellos en la cabeza.

-Alice, duende, no hagas eso- siseo.

-Es lo menos que mereces

-Osita no tienes agua, que me regales- pregunto el joven a su novia, quien verdad sufría las consecuencias de su mas grande resaca de ese año.

-Claro- le dio su botella de agua- al final ¿quien gano Emmett?

-Edward- dijeron ambos.

-Vaya, creí que sería Emmett- hablo la joven de cabellera negra corta, Alice.

-Si yo también, tiene cara de aguantar, que vergüenza - se burlo la rubia despampanante de su novio.

-No jodan- exclamo bajo para no afectar mas su dolor.- Siento que la cabeza se caerá en cualquier momento.

-Una cabeza sin cerebro, no es gran cosa- se burlo su amigo.

-Cállate Jasper, porque tu no pudiste aguantarnos a mi y a Edward.

-Es Edward y yo, grandulon- Jasper amaba burlarse de él.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de decirles algo para callarlos y así no los sacaran de la biblioteca, cuando vio la figura de uno de sus amigos, el de los cuatro, el joven de cabellos bronce y ojos verdes se acercaba a ellos, con un rostro de pocos amigos. Fruncía el ceño y farfullaba saber que cosa.

-Al fin despertaste hermano- trato de hacer burla Emmett aguantando su dolor extremante de cabeza.

-Habla bajo- se quejo, no importaba si se había levantado con una sorpresa a la par suya, aun tenía la resaca y la cual empeoraba con cada paso, grito y parpadeo, en verdad temía que su cabeza explotara.

-Que gran resaca has de tener ¿cierto?- se burlo el otro.

-Jasper- siseo pero en su voz había algo extraño- ¿que paso ayer?-

La pregunta desconcertó a los cuatro, en cierto modo asombrandolos. ¿Acaso no recordaba nada?

-Fuimos a la fiesta, bebimos, hicimos una competencia de quien aguantaba mas en tomar y obvio, ganaste, después te fuiste a tu habitación pues ya no aguantabas a estar de pie.- resumió Jasper.

-¿algunos de ustedes vio a Swan ahí?- El silencio de los cuatro no era bueno, era tanto que incluso podría escuchar a los grillos cantar, claro si fuera de noche y hubiera en el campus. Ok eso era raro, él preguntando por la chica mas inteligente y con la cual si cruzaban palabras eran insultos era extraño, algo raro pasaba.

-¿Porque preguntas por ella?- se adelante a preguntar Alice.

-¿Si o no?- siseo con dolor de cabeza. Debía medir su tono de voz.

-No recuerdo haberla visto- contesto Rosalie con insignificancia. Alice también negó.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella había ido a esa fiesta, ya que nunca la veo ir a una tan loca. Es mas, no creo nunca haberla visto en alguna de las fiestas que se han organizado en la universidad, es mas..

-Ya entendimos Emmett, Cállate- silencio Rosalie

-No estaba, eso es seguro- dijo por último Jasper- Ahora ¿porque preguntas?- debía ser importante para hacer esa pregunta.

Su cabeza era un lió, si Swan no estaba en la fiesta, entonces seguro se la encontró camino a su dormitorio y se habían terminado relacionando sexualmente. Pero como la logro convencer de acostarse con él, creía que ella lo odiaba o quizás era lo contrario, demonios, era malo en la señales que daban las mujeres, no, era malo en entender las señales que daban las mujeres extrañas como Swan.

-¿Que paso con Swan ahora?- pregunto Jasper de nuevo. Pocas veces ambos se enfrentaba en discusión y ella terminaba ganando la mayoría. Algo de lo cual solo a uno de los cuatro les gustaba apoyar a la chica de cabello castaño.

Dudaba si debía decirles o no, pero eran los únicos que podían ayudarlo a recordar exactamente que paso la noche anterior y entender como Swan termino durmiendo con él.

-No recuerdo nada- empezó a decirles

-Tremenda borrachera la que cargabas entonces- Emmett hablo recibiendo un leve golpe en la cabeza lo cual el sintió muy fuerte a causa de la resaca.

-... de nada- miro amenazante al moreno por haberlo interrumpido- cuando desperté, lo hice con alguien a la par mía.-

-Bien casanova- de nuevo Emmett interrumpió, recibiendo otro golpe de parte de Jasper, quien era el mas calmado.-Me duele la cabeza- se quejo.

-¿con quien despertaste?- pregunto Rosalie, tratando de prestar atención, aunque en realidad, no le importaba con quien hubiera despertado Edward, así era siempre porque se preocupaba ahora... amenos claro que ..- no me digas que la loca de Ingeniería.

Todos conocían esta historia.

Una joven, de cabellera rubia oscura, llamada Jesica, que en una noche de borrachera, había terminado teniendo relaciones con él y pues para él solo significaba un revolcon y nada más. Sin embargo la joven lo seguía a todas partes, proclamándose la novia de este solamente por haber dormido juntos. Un año de ser acosado hasta que le puso un limite, si se la quito de encima pero la joven quien antes proclamaba amor por él, ahora era odio.

-No- solo de imaginar que hubiera sido ella, se imaginaba cosas feas. Esperaron a que el dijera con quien y porque preguntaba por Swan... la conclusión llego a ellos, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, las gafas bajaron mostrando los ojos escondidos.-Swan.

Era una bomba, como dos personas tan rivales podrían haber tenido sexo. Pero lo mas importante ¿como sucedió? Era obvio que las respuestas a sus preguntas no serían contestadas porque él mismo había dicho que no recordaba nada de nada. ¿Y ella? La única solución sería preguntarle, pero les diría o también estaría borracha que no recordaba. Era un misterio que sería resuelto por las dos chicas, porque si los otros dos iba a preguntarle seguro en ves de recibir respuestas, recibirían golpes.

La morena recordó algo importante que tiempo atrás había escuchado.

-Oye Eddy... yo recuerdo haber oído que ella era "virgen"-

CRASH... podía escucharse romper todos sus pensamientos.  
Si ella era virgen, era, porque el se la quito, entonces estaba en problemas, muchas veces las chicas le habían dicho que la virginidad para una mujer era como un tesoro y que solo se la entregaban a esa persona especial. WTF ... Swan podría ser rencorosa pero esperaba no fuera como su loca ex-obsesionada .

...

Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar, no a su habitación, si no a la enfermería, porque el culpable de aquello era quien estaba detrás de esa habitación. La abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a la persona en el interior, quien leía con tranquilidad.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el hombre de corta cabellera negra, ojos negros, alto y serio.

-Te equivocaste de habitación Felix- Se estremeció con escuchar su tono de voz. Eso era un problema esa chica, podía ser pequeña y verse tranquila pero, no lo diría en voz alta, pero le daba miedo, podía ser alto, de cuerpo grande y un rostro de muy pocos amigos, pero esa chica lo asustaba cuando le gritaba.

-Yo te deje en la habitación E-23 del edificio C.- se defendió

-Mi habitación esta en el edifico A, de chicas.-

¿A?, quizás se había equivocado porque cuando la llevaba solo sabía que su numero de habitación era E-23 no más y creyó que el primer edificio de dormitorios que vio, era el de ella.

-¿Upss?- Siii... no era su mejor defensa y lo sabía por la mirada de incredulidad de ella. Se estremeció con tan solo pensar en como sería su castigo.

-¿Tienes idea de donde y con quien me dejaste?- gruño con los dientes apretados.

-No en tu habitación- a pesar de mostrar un semblante calmado por dentro tenía miedo a los golpes que ella le daría.

-Es obvio... pero me dejaste en la habitación de Cullen-

Oh... ahí el problema. Ninguno de los dos se llevaban, no sabía porque, ella no sabía porque, nadie sabía porque, era así de simple, no se llevaban

-Puedo imaginar lo que ha pensado. Ayer hubo una fiesta y seguro se emborracho, lo cual significa que tiene una gran resaca- rodó los ojos, a donde iba con sus palabras. - y que no recuerda lo que ha echo. Resumido, cree que tu y él han tenido relaciones. Por tu vestimenta, entiendo.

-¿enserio?- dijo sarcástica- porque yo apenas puedo creer que haya despertado en el cuarto y en la misma cama que Cullen.

-Espera, ¿como no te diste cuenta de eso ayer en la noche?- la pregunta respondería muchas dudas.

-Quizás porque estaba medicada y apenas podía sostenerme en pie, solo recuerdo que entre a la habitación, vi la cama y me acosté cayendo dormida rápido.- la pastilla que le había dado había sido fuerte y de reacción rápida.

-Lo siento entonces- que mas podía decir, el simplemente la había ayudado. Además solo era ayudante del doctor de la Universidad al estudiar Medicina, pues al ser el mejor en su clase el Doctor había pedido su ayuda cuando el no estuviera y solo le faltaba un año para terminarla. El era mayor que ella pero aun así no le gustaban sus golpes, parecía boxeadora de peso pluma.

-Eso fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado- murmuro para si misma.-Pero lo peor para ti, pasara ahora.

-Oh... mierda.

...

Los cuatro seguían desde atrás a su amigo. Ya estaban llegando y la única manera de saber si lo que Alice había dicho era verdad, era averiguarlo, encontrar pruebas. Las dos mujeres lo empujaron par entrar primero. Desde que Alice había dicho aquello su mente estaba confusa. Porque lo que menos quería era haberle arrebatado la virginidad a Swan en una noche de borrachera. Tampoco es que le importara, pero había aprendido a no meterse con vírgenes desde su loca acosadora.

Ambas tiraron a un lado las sabanas azules. Ellos tres solo observaban, dos con semblantes serios y uno, con un semblante divertido, claro a costa de su amigo. Cuando las vieron quedarse quietas, sabían habían encontrado algo.

-Era virgen- escucharon a Rosalie decir. Quien a pesar de no importarle con quien dormía su amigo, esta vez si estaba preocupada, la verdad no le caí ni mal la joven castaña, pero no sabía como sería ahora después de esa loca noche de acción que ambos tuvieron.

Oh demonios ... ¿porque a él?...

-Muy bien echo Eddy- Jasper uso su sarcasmo para molestarlo. Rosalie y Alice veían la mancha de sangre en la cama sin poder creérselo.

-Swan no es fea, es bonita, tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, seguro el sexo con ella fue excelente- no falto el comentario de Emmett para tratar de aliviar el ambiente.

-Cállate Emmett- amenazo Rosalie

El nombrado callo, pero no borro su sonrisa al lograr su cometido. Edward se quedo pensativo, nunca había prestado atención al físico de Swan, incluso no le importaba, solo la conocía por el rostro, por el cabello castaño y esos ojos de color chocolate exóticos Pero nunca-nunca vio mas allá. ¿acaso Emmett si la había analizado toda?

Bueno hablaba de Emmett, el chico quien era un pervertido y que siempre analizaba a las mujeres de pies a cabeza y que incluso podía adivinar la talla del sostén de estas. De acuerdo, debía recordar el cuerpo de Swan, si no era cuando tuvo sexo la noche anterior, al menos en algún momento lo hizo, pero no recordaba bien. Nah... eso no era importante, lo importante era saber cual sería la reacción de ahora en adelante de la joven. Ese era un misterio y no podía saber aun la respuesta.

-Nosotras iremos e intentaremos hablar con ellas, quizás así sepamos si sera una loca acosadora o dejara todo normal o te odiara mas- hablo Alice

-Odiar más- dijeron Jasper y Edward.

-Todo lo contrario- dijo Emmett sonriendo, porque, sin que su novia y sus tres amigos lo supieran, él si había tratado antes a Swan, incluso sabía su nombre, Isabella, pero a pesar de parecer un pervertido, bromista y todo lo que sus amigos dijeran, él podía ver que había algo mas en esas discusiones y como las amaba, porque siempre estaba del lado ganador.

-¿De que lado estas?- pregunto Rosalie a su novio.

-Cual me haga divertirme- y de nuevo volvió a recibir otro golpe en la nuca..-¡Aun tengo resaca!

-Idiota- refunfuño Edward.

Su día había empezado mal, desde una resaca incomparable a las otras, hasta enterarse de haberle quitado la virginidad a su nemesis. ¿Que mas le podía suceder?

-Hola Edward-

Oh por Lucifer...

-Tanya-

La llegada de su novia no era tampoco buena señal ni ayuda, ni del infierno ni del cielo.

_Me quiero morir._


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett se resistía a no soltar carcajadas. Cada vez mas se ponía interesante la discusión. El sazonador era Tanya Denali, la novia no agradable de Edward, como deseaba poder tener todo el acontecimiento en un vídeo para tenerlo de recuerdo y así un día en el cual se encontrara aburrido lo viera y volviera a reírse burlonamente de todos ellos.

Jasper solo sabía que la rubia rojiza haría una gran escena si se enterara de lo sucedido. No cabía decir que Tanya no soportaba a Swan, la odiaba por ser una remilgada, nerda e insoportable mujer, su opinión. En cambio el rubio no veía nada malo en la castaña, algunas veces la vio agradable con otras personas, amable e incluso llevadera. El problema era obvio: Edward, su amigo había echo algo y aunque no lo recordara él tenía la culpa.

Rosalie tomo la sabana envolviéndola y abrazándola. Lo que menos necesitaba su amigo era a su, Insufrible, novia armando una escena de celos. Pero ¿Porque se ponía así? Si todos sabían que ella hacía lo mismo, acostarse con otros hombres, estando de novia de Edward, cuando iban a una fiesta y se emborrachaba. Ambos eran conocidos, uno como Casanova y la otra como una mujer de la vida fácil, claro quien peor quedaba era ella siempre.

Alice se cruzo de brazos, plantándose frente a su primo porque necesitaban poner una solución y era importante. No podían dejar de lado, como lo habían echo estos últimos dos años, era hora de hacerle frente a la situación y hablar con Swan. En realidad a ella le caía bien Swan, la chica, cuando no discutía con su primo, era agradable y bonita, la quería tener como amiga, y ahora que tenía esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. Incluso podía juntarlos y al fin poner fin a esas peleas. Que mas que nada parecían discusiones de una pareja de esposos con mas de 10 años juntos.

Tanya se lanzo a los brazos de su novio, rodeando su cuello y plantandole un beso, el cual fue medio correspondido. Mas ella no lo noto, estaba dándose el lujo de presumir su todavía duradero noviazgo a los amigos de su novio. Se separo y rodeo su brazo posesivamente. Demostrando que ella ganaba todas de todas.

-Ah... Hola chicos ¿como están? - pregunto con hipocresía a los cuatro.

-Estábamos genial, excelente, hasta que una bruja horrible y desteñida apareció- contesto muy animadamente Alice.

-Maldita enana..- rugió rabiosa.

-Cuidado Tanya. Alice es mi prima- advirtió Edward. Quien siempre protegía a su prima y no dejaba que nadie le insultara. Además también estaba Jasper para cuidarla, mal el rubio solo sonreía por el insulto que dio su queridisima novia.

-Lo se cariño. Lo decía con amor-

-Claro- ironizo Jasper.

-Hola Jasper... cada día te veo mas guapo. Aun no te has decido en dejar a esa enana- Alice gruño amenazando con una pelea.

-No la dejaría nunca. A diferencia de "otros"- era claro que señalaba a Edward- que tienen novias y se acuestan con otras, porque esta no lo sacian en la cama. Has de ser muy mala en la cama ¿cierto?... Ups, se me escapo-

-Edward ¿no me vas a defender?- rodó los ojos, habían dado en el clavo para que defenderla de la verdad.

-Puedes hacerlo sola Tanya- ahora mismo tenía otros problemas mas importantes y tenían apellido: Swan.

Dio un grito de fastidió. Estaba harta de soportar los insultos de esos cuatro. Siempre era lo mismo y su novio nunca hacía nada, lo na defendía. Era suficiente, había soportado mucho y ya no podía mas.

-Elige Edward ¿Ellos o yo?- Edward intercalo miradas entre sus amigos y su novia. ¿Elegir? Suficiente tenía con su conciencia carcomiendoles y recordandole que había quitado la virginidad a su enemiga publico, estaba harto de las tonterías de Tanya.

-Ellos, Tanya.-

Hizo su elección, ganándose a cambio una tremenda bofetada. Quedando marcado la mano de la rubia rojiza en su mejilla derecha.

-Es suficiente. Terminamos Edward. Y entiende bien, no me busques mas, porque no volveré contigo-

-Será al revés pelos de elote. Serás tu quien venga arrastrándose para volver con él.

-No lo haré. Ahora tengo a James y el es mas hombre que Edward.

Edward tenía su ego lastimado. Tanya solo había ido a empeorar mas su estado de animo. Ahora era cuando mas deseaba unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza. Y claro el toque final lo dio Emmett al ya no aguantar mas y reírse alto y fuerte.

...

El agua de la regadera, empezaba a relajar sus músculos. Su día no empezó tan bien como ella hubiera querido. Durmió como una roca, de eso no había duda y todo se debía al medicamento que Felix le dio para que se tranquilizara. Pero, en su opinión parecían calmantes para caballo. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, muy poco era lo que recordaba y no era nada importante. Bajo su mirada a su pierna derecha. Contemplando la heria en diagonal que tenía su muslo, tenía 4 puntos y Dios sabía que a ella no le agradaba en absoluto las jeringas. No comprendía bien porque estaba desnuda y envuelta con una sabana. Felix apenas si le dijo ..

_1 hora antes..._

-Bella por favor, cálmate. ¿Quien demonios te enseño a pelear?

-Jacob me enseño la Técnica PTC.

-¿PTC?-

-Puñetazos, Taconazos y Cabezazos.

-Es un salvaje.- Felix tenía una bolsa de hielo en sus partes nobles. Ya había aprendido algo: Nunca mas ayudar a Bella de nuevo.

-Es un buen maestro- dijo Bella y soltando un suspiro.. -Felix apenas recuerdo lo que paso anoche...

-Bella, tu llegaste a mi, envuelta en una sabana, desnuda y con esa herida en tu muslo derecho. Tuve que inyectarte un calmante y curarte. Estabas muy alterada como para contarme que sucedió.

-Bueno, pues no recuerdo y a causa de eso. Estoy segura que Cullen creerá me revolqué con él. El idiota me tachara como otra mas en su lista de mujeres en su cama.

-Escucha, te ayudare con esto. Hablare con él y le explicare que fue un error mió y que nada sucedió.

-No- se negó exaltándose- no quiero que el se entere de nada, además en mi ida privada y que diga y piense lo que le de la gana...

Algo molesta salió de la enfermería rumbo a su habitación. Necesitaba quitarse esa ropa y darse un baño, dormir otro poco y tratar de recordar ¿que sucedió anoche?

_Ahora..._

Cerro la llave, envolviéndose en una toalla blanca su cuerpo y otra mas pequeña en su cabello.

Le dolía un poco la herida con los puntos. Se cambiaría, buscaría algo de comer en la cafetería del Campus y después se dirigiría a la enfermería para que Felix le diera algo para el dolor... Pero eso si... algo liviano y tranquilo, no fuerte.

...

Rosalie y Alice dejaron a los tres hombres en la enfermería del edificio C... Heidy les atendería y daría algo para la resaca y también para el dolor de cabeza, también algo para especial para Edward para quitarle el trago amargo no solo de Tanya sino también de Swan.

Era comiquisimo para Alice lo sucedido a su primo, era como un drama de Telenovela y le gustaba esta.

Las dos se dirigían hacía el edificio donde vivía Swan. El Edificio A. Gracias a sus contactos sabían en que edificio estaba y cual era su numero de habitación, además de no compartir cuarto. Entraron y fueron directo a la habitación. La E-23, mas no había nadie o no les querían abrir.

Una joven de cabello negro y lentes las vio tocando la habitación.

-Si buscan a Bella, ella salió hace una hora.- informo amable.

Alice sonrió, al menos alguien les decía de Bella..-¿Sabes donde esta ahora?

-Hace unos 15 minutos la vi en la cafetería, me dijo que iría a la enfermería, pues tenía algo importante que decirle a Felix-

-¿Felix?-

-El ayudante del Doctor..

-Ah-

-Gracias...-

Se regresaron rumbo a la enfermería, la cual para alivió de ellas la vieron en su camino hacía la habitación de Bella.

Apresuraron el paso para así no perderla y encontrarla. No querían andar de un lado a otro buscando a la joven castaña... Llegaron a la enfermería, la cual tenía la puerta medio abierta, ojearon hacía dentro. Encontrando a un hombre alto de cabello negro corto frente a Swan... hablaban de algo y como curiosas que era, prestaron atención...

-Duele Felix...-

-Asi debe de ser, es normal, no te quejes.

-Pero...- hubo un silencio reinante, hasta que Bella volvió a hablar- primera vez..

La escucharon murmurar. ¿Acaso hablaba de su virginidad?

-Siempre duele la primera vez, la segunda, tercera, cuarta, etc. ya no lo sientes. Te acostumbras a ella.

-Pero no quiero acostumbrarme a ello.

-Es una lastima, porque conociéndote, habrá mas de una vez-

Las dos se sorprendieron, ¿en verdad le dolía mucho? ¿Edward fue un bruto en la cama? Quizás no debía sorprenderles pues, estaba borracho y no sabía donde la metía.

-¿Y ahora que?- Felix pregunto, ella acercaron mas sus oídos.

-¿Que de que?-

-¿Que va a pasar?

-Nada. Asumiré las consecuencias que esto atraiga. Será mi problema, aunque Jacob dijo me daría todo su apoyo, no estaría sola.

¿Las consecuencias? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de...? No... no podía ser... Edward siempre usaba protección... ¿cierto? Pero debían tomar en cuenta que él estaba borracho, demasiado y no podría estar seguro de haber usado condón.

-Esta bien. Te apoyare también. Ven dentro de dos semanas, así sabremos si sera positivo o negativo.

-De acuerdo, gracias Felix-

A velocidad de un vampiro, ambas se alejaron del edificio. Dejándolo muy atrás.

_¿Positivo, Negativo? ¿Positivo, Negativo? ¡¿Positivo, Negativo?! ¡Positivo, negativo! _

_-_Positivo o Negativo- dijeron exaltadas. Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban como un problema de química No entendían nada.

-¿Que?- preguntaron. Esperando mas palabras comprensivas.

-Edward... por favor, dime que usaste protección... dímelo.

-¿Protección?- pregunto algo aturdido. Y no era por la resaca.

-Usaste condón ¿cierto? Contesta- pregunto Rosalie...

-Yo... yo... yo... no recuerdo- el pavor estaba ganando a la comprensión.

-En la mayoría de los casos, cuando una mujer le hes quitad la virginidad, son mas propensas a quedar embarazadas. No importa si solo fue una vez.

El mundo se le estaba viniendo encima. ¿Embarazada? ¿Swan embarazada?

-Joder- ¿Que mas podía salirle ahora?

.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
